Dragon World
"Dragon World" (ドラゴンワールド Doragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equipped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World's card frame resembles flames. Playstyle Dragon World possesses a wide array of offensive monsters and impacts while also having access to a good number of defensive spells. Armordragons typically focus on having an open center, allowing the user to wield item cards into battle. In addition, Armordragons also fall into various archetypes (such as Blue Sky Knights or Fifth Omni) that lead to a wide variety of strategies. Dragon Knights, famous real-life characters that ride on dragons, have a variety of combos that they can achieve through the synergy of their cards. This can be done by putting Dragon Knights into their drop zone to trigger powerful effects, Resting their monsters to activate various abilities, and by rushing their opponent to gain gauge that can be used to cast powerful spells and impacts. Sun Dragons gain advantages when the opponent's center is open and possess abilities and effects that eliminate the opponent's center. In addition, they can gain advantages by returning cards from their drop zone to their deck. Some Sun Dragons even gain bonuses from link attacking. The Thunder Empire cards are best known for attacking multiple times in one turn with high amounts of power. They can also gain additional abilities when their life is low. The Shadow Dragon cards are (currently) a small group of cards that focus on running multiple copies of their smallest monster, to create bigger monsters, who will then boost all their smaller monsters, creating a semi-defensive and very aggresive playstyle. Archetypes *Alexander *Bal Dragon *Batzz *Blue Sky Knights *Crimson *Dragon Shield *Drum *Fifth Omni *Jackknife *Purgatory Knights *Shield (Archetype) *Spike Shoulder *Systemic *Systemic Dagger *Thunder Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Buddy (Attribute) *Charge *Defense *Deity *Deity Dragon Tribe *Destruction *Dragod *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Draw *Enhance *Fairy *Fire Power *Genius *Get *Gold Dragon *Green Dragon *Guardians *Hero *Legend *Move (Attribute) *Pudding *Recovery *Red Dragon *Shinsengumi *Sun *Sun Dragon *Takoyaki *Thunder Empire *Warrior *Weapon *White Dragon List of Dragon World cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Items *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Pistol *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross *Arc Dragon's Dagger *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Autodeity Armor, Chaos Finger *Autodeity Sword, CHAOS Dragoroyale *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Batzz the Spirit *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Bolting Knuckle *Burning Dragon Force *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral *Convertible Dragon Lance, Gearzlance *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Crimson Fist, Dragoplus *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Deity Dragon Sword, Gardagger *Deity Dragon Sword, Garknife *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsabre *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsword *Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord (Dual Card/Danger World) *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragonblade, Dragopendulum *Dragon Bow, Dragonspirit *Dragon Fangs Fist, Batzz Fang *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of the Straight Fist" *Dragon Force, "Style of Impact" *Dragon Force, "Style of Partner" *Dragon Force, "Style of Super Sun" (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragon Staff, Dragogift *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drumsword *Dragonshift *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Shiny Dragon *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang *Future Force, "DX" *Future Sword, Jackknife "Granthese" (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Gemini Stone Sword *Impartial Crane, Fabulous Rod *Invoke Impetuous Deity, Hibakara (Dual Card/Danger World) *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Shadowscale Sword, Dragoshadow *Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Blade, Bal Ichimonji *Sun Blade, Daylight *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer *Sun Fist, Bal Guard *Sun Stone, Bal Flame *Sun Sword, Cloud Slasher *Sun Twin Blade, Bal Saber *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Thunder Emperor Sword, Draglare *Thunder Emperor's Fan, Leilong *Thunder Emperor's Fist, Drapunch *Thunder Knights Banner *Thunder Orb *Thunder Knights Blade, Dragobreaker *Treasure Dragon Sword, Dragotreasure *Turbulent Warlord Fist, Dragrrumble *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *4000 Festival! *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Deity Green Dragon Shield *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Assault of Autodeity Army *Astral Force *Bal Climax *Bal Exciting *Bal Rescue *Bal Reviver! *Bal Support *Batzz X Again *Batzz X Link *Batzz X Select *Blade Dragon Shield *Blessing of the Sun *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Blue Dragon Shield *Break Time *Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! *Buddy C'mon! *Buddy Together *Buddy X Cross *Cavalry Academy *Chaos Absorption *Chaos Signal *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Charity of Demon Lord *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Day of the Dragon *Deity Dragon Tribe's Party *Deity Green Dragon Shield *Demon Lord's Roaring Dragon Blast *Demon Slay Battle Aura "Bind" (Dual Card/Danger World) *Destroy X Thunder *Double Loss (Dual Card/Katana World) *Dragobond *Dragobright, Fifth Omni Light *Dragod Breath *Dragod Shrine *Dragodefense *Dragodeflect *Dragodesperate *Dragod Bless *Dragod Shrine *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragoguts! *Dragomemoria - Dragon's Reminiscence - *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Bind Attack *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Chase *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragon Force Cancel *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Land *Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!! *Dragon Press *Dragon Return System *Dragon Scale *Dragon Trust *Dragon's Seal *Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber (Dual Card/Magic World) *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Aura *Dragonic Barrage *Dragonic Chaos *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Charge, "Plus" *Dragonic Climax *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Directive *Dragonic Endure *Dragonic Exchange *Dragonic Fierce-fight *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Fortune *Dragonic Gate Breaker *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Grimoire, Backwater Inscription *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Heal "Plus" *Dragonic Heatup *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Maneuver *Dragonic Medic *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Repair Shield *Dragonic Repair Weapon *Dragonic Shadow Gauge *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Teamwork *Dragonic Thunder *Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Thunder Dragon *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity *Dragorevival *Dragosolid *Dragospeed *Dragosucceed *Dragotrap *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Emblem of Omni Lords *Fervid Flame Aura! *Fire Dragon Shield *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Fighting Factor *Fist of the Red Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Flying Transport *Force Return *From the Brink of Death *Future Radio Buddyfight *Gar-Energy *Gar Break *Gar Parry *Gargantua Lexicon *Gargantua Mode Switch *Gate of Dragon *Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven- *Gedo Shield *Gold Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Green Dragon Shield *Haven's Gift *Heavens Shield *Heavenz Sunshine *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Into the Future...(Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Irregular Attack *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Charge *Jackknife Gift *Jackknife History (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Jackknife Joint *Jackknife Statue *Knight Assault *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord's Dragon Shield *Loud Voice *Machining Sacrifice *Mercenaries *Military Tactics, "Two-Stage Plan" *Monopolize Sun *Offerings for the Thunder Emperor *Okada's Dragonic Aura *Omni Lords' Resonance *One-to-one *Primeval Dragon Shield *Prominence Piece *Red Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Red Thunder Emperor's Awakening *Ring of Crimson *Sand Dragon Shield *Second Barrier *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Shine-energy *Shinestorm *Shining Smash *Shining Wall *Sky Dragon Divinity (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Sorcery Barrier Device *Steel Dragon Fangs *Steel Wrist of the Sun *Summer Recollection 2017, "Bug Catching Contest!" *Sun Deity's Aura *Sun Deity's Choice (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sun in the Darkness (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Sun Mirror *Sunshine Rush *Superior Buddy *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Break Stance *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield *Thunder Emperor's Formation *Thunder Emperor's Orders *Thunder Knights Formation! *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash *Thunder X Shredder *Thunder X Tri-Guard *Thunder X Wall *Twin Attack Tactics *Vanguard Retreat *Victory Slash! *Warlord Crimson Thunder Wave *Warlord Sword Released *White Dragon Shield *Winning With Wits *Wolf of Mibu *World Linking Key the First, Drago-Uno *Wrath of Dragon Impacts *Deity Garganuta Punisher!! *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! "First" *Ace Gindaco Party!! "2018" *Barbarish Anger-! *Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord *Crimson Soul Grenade!! *Deity Lance CHAOS X Tempest Buster! *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Dragobulk Stormschlag *Dragon Attack Arts, Dragonic Double Break!! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Spirit Aura! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher!! *Dragon Secret Arts, Dragonic Resurrection *Dragon Strike Arts, Dragonic Kaiser Nova *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragon World Alliance *Dragonic Punisher *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gargaraid Punisher!! *Gigantic Crusher!! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse!? *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! *Shadow Dragon Arts, Dividing Shadows *Tempest Thunder Knights Formation! *Thunder Fist x Heaven Impact! *Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster! *Thunder Sword X Tempest Blade! *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! *Turbulent Thunder Shock, Roaring Dragon X Tempest Wave! *Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster! *Turbulent Thunder Sword, Rupture X Tempest Slash! *Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! Monsters Size 0 *Apprentice Sister, Hanako (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Bashful Boule *Born! Bal Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Boomerang Dragon *Bomber Dragon Jr. *Boomerang Dragon *Boomerang Dragon Returns *Burning Dragon Jr. *Burning Rapier Dragon "SD" *Crimson Battler Cheering Squad, Good Luck *Double Squeek Hammer Dragon *Dragon Knight, Naotora *Dragon Knight, Ranmaru *Dragon Knight, Slayman *Dragon Knight of Mind's Eye, Galileo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho *Flame Dragon Jr. *Flarefang Dragon "SD" *Gargazelle *Glow Dragon Jr. *Head-butt Trooper, Bumpy *Heat Dragon Jr. *Hot Dragon Junior *Jet Dragon Jr. *Lifelong Service, Bone Gramps *Mera Blade Dragon "SD" *Missile Bunker Dragon *Nativity Envoy, Bloom Dragon Jr. *Powered Dragon Jr. *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Crossbow Dragon (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Replenisher, Heptor *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Abyss Shield Dragon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Asymmetry Dragon Jr. *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Badegg *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Curse Dragon Jr. *Shadow Dragon *Surprise Spike *Thunder Emperor's Descendant, Cross Jr. *Thunder Emperor's Descendant, X Jr. *Thunder Knights, Hardy Knife Dragon *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Tiny Flame Dragon, Linear *Tiny Ice Dragon, Glacion *Tomahawk Dragon Size 1 *Aloof Jaggy *Anger Fist Dragon *Angry Batzz "SD" *Awaken! Bal Dragon *Awl Pike Dragon *Batzz "SD" *Bear-Trap Fang Dragon *Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot *Blade Chakram Dragon *Blade Wing Dragon *Blazehorn Dragon *Blood-Drain Dragon, Fangs *Bloody Card Dragon *Bloody Chainsaw Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Bonblade Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Deomedia Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Iron Wing Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Systemic Dagger Dragon *Bomb Dragon, Ultra Bomb *Brave of the Sun, Yota (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Bright Hammer Dragon *Bronze Shield Dragon *Bucket Arm Dragon *Burning Lance Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Bushknife Dragon *Cavalry Dragon, Rocinante (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Center Sword Dragon *Chained Strikes Warlock, Rabukh *Chibi Panda *Circleknife Dragon *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Crimson Battler, Bay Rush Drake *Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon *Crimson Battler, Burn Guts Dragon *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *Crimson Battler, Greatest Dragon *Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon *Crimson Battler, Gunzarm Dragon *Crimson Battler, Hammer Ball Dragon *Crimson Battler, Ignited Dragon *Crimson Battler, Maintenance Kid *Crimson Battler, Radical Leg Dragon *Crimson Battler, Rock Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Sesters Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spike Nail Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spin Nail Dragon *Crimson Battler, Splendor Needle *Crimson Battler, Starting Dragon *Death Rattle Dragon *Degen Gardra *Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Diamond Shield Dragon *Die Shadow Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Discus Wielder, Diskus *Disturb Hand Dragon *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dolch Gardra *Double Circle of Shock *Double Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson *Dragon Knight, Cagliostro *Dragon Knight, Carrasco *Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Enrique *Dragon Knight, Galileo *Dragon Knight, Georgios *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jean *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Knight, Kaishuu *Dragon Knight, Kanetsugu *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Lawrence *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Martell *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide *Dragon Knight, Musashi *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Nataku *Dragon Knight, Pedro *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Sanosuke *Dragon Knight, Selim *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Dragon Knight, Tadakatsu *Dragon Knight, Todo *Dragon Knight, Tomoe *Dragon Knight Great Emperor, Maximilian *Dragon Knight of Mirror, Carrasco *Drum Bunker Dragon "SD" *Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote *Dual Shooting Arch *Duskbreaker Dragon *Enchant Wand Dragon *Envoy of Sol, Meraciel *Ex-Generation Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Benetnasch *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Fell Gardra *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Disintegrate Arale *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Flame Summoner Rando *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Holy Scripture Hisui *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Leaping Zakuro *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Psychokinetic Kai *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Smuggler Torame *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon Disciple, Explosive Hammer Fekthar *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum "SD" *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu "SD" *Fireball Dragon *Finger-shot Dragon *Flame Dragon, Burn *Flarefang Dragon *Fly Trap Dragon *Fracture Head Dragon *Gaegis Gardora *Garbird *Garcat *Gardog *Gauntlet Sword Dragon *Gungnir Gardora *Geothermal Dragon *Giant Arm Man, Bulbus *Grave Horn Dragon *Guillotine Axe Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Heavy-Armor Dragon *Hiding Sword Dragon *Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon *Ironchain Dragon *Jackknife Dragon, "Baby" *Katzbalger Drake *Kris Knife Dragon *Latale Shield Dragon *Leather Buckler Dragon *Left Sword Dragon *Light Shield Dragon *Lightkeeper Dragon *Melody Envoy, Sword Flute Dragon *Mera Blade Dragon *Mera Blade Inazuma *Mera Driver Dragon *Mera Exhaust Dragon *Merabaselard Dragon *Merakunai Dragon *Merapower Dragon *Meravolt Dragon *Messer Groote Dragon *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Mono-horn Dragon, Kornos *Mout Gardra *My Buddy! (Drum Bunker Dragon) *Ogre Size Dragon *Operative, Sphere *Pizza Loving! Bal & Gao *Prominence Dragon *Protection of Batzz, "Dragonificator" Gao *Psychic Knife Dragon *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Holy Grebe Dragon (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Silver Staff Dragon (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Raid Claw Dragon *Raid Officer, Delta *Recce, Fan-Fan *Replenisher, Pentar *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Devil Orb Dragon *Right Sword Dragon *Ringblade Wielder, Ring *Round-Shield Dragon *Separate Whip Dragon *Scimitar Wielder, Krvar *Shineknuckle Dragon *Skyrunner Dragon *Slashknife Dragon *Snack Dragon, Jagaly Cup *Sparkedge Dragon *Spear Knight, Dikon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" *Spike Shoulder Dragon *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Sun Booster Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Glow *Solwise Dragon *Super Deformed Drum *Support Warlock, Yaida *Systemic Commander Dragon *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Tactician, Krone *Tactician, Sanjao *Tail Blazer Dragon *Takoyaki Loving, Gao *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Thousand Rapier Dragon *Thunderflash Swordsman, Billion Rapier *Thunder Knights, Brass-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Broadsword "Withshield" *Thunder Knights, Double Flail Dragon *Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher *Thunder Knights, Heavenly Bow Dragoarcher *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Thunder Knights, Katzbalger Drake *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Pallasch Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Silverchain Dragon *Thunder Knights, Slide Wing Dragon *Thunder Knights, Spike Shoulder Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword Bunker Dragon *Thunder Preacher, Inazumack *Trap Master Dragon *Trilight of the Black Sword (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Tuck Sword Dragon *Twin Brudes Dragon *Twin Swords Dragon, Andorochi *Venom Harpe Dragon *Viking Sword Dragon *Vivid Flash Dragon *Vortex Noble, Spirallel *Awaken! Bal Dragon *War Hammer Dragon *Whiteshield Dragon *Wiebly the Phantasmagoric *Y!mobile, Gao *Zantetsunodachi Dragon Size 2 *2nd Anniversary Buddyfight!! *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *A Faint Memory, Batzz *A Hero's Spirit, Jackknife "Spirit" *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Aroi Lance Dragon *Awakened as Thunder Emperor, Batzz *Axe Head Dragon *Baan Gong Dragon *Bal Dragon of Roaring Fist *Bardiche Drake *Barlbatzz the Lightning *Batzz, Afflicted by Darkness (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Best Master and Disciple, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon *Blaze Gauntlet Dragon *Blazing Horn Dragon *Blow-hammer Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Valona Haken Dragon *Blusterous Brat, Roller *Brave Swordsman, Tri *Breaching Dragon Sword, Batzz *Breastcorona Dragon *Brood Bagnag Dragon *Burst Dash Dragon *Cannonball Squad *Clear Strings Dragon *Colichemarde Dragon *Crimson Battler, Bal Dragon *Crimson Battler, Boosted Dragon *Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon *Crimson Battler, Grand Kick Dragon *Crimson Battler, Halberd Gauntlet *Crimson Battler, Heavy-impact Dragon *Crimson Battler, Power Stamp Dragon *Crimson Battler, Shield-Arm Dragon *Crimson Battler, The Blacksmith *Cut Whip Dragon *Damascus Armor Dragon *Dark Black Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz "2018" *Demon Lord of Violent Storm, Batzz *Demon Lord Unleashed, Batzz *Destroy Hammer Dragon *Dirk Shotel Dragon *Disasquake Dragon *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Saint Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Double Knee Flare Dragon *Double Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Bartholomew *Dragon Knight, Bertrand *Dragon Knight, Billy the Kid *Dragon Knight, Bokuden *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Faust *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Gilnter *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekatsu *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Kenshin *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Dragon Knight, Lincoln *Dragon Knight, Magellan *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Motonari *Dragon Knight, Nikola Tesla *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga *Dragon Knight, Pisaro *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Sekishuusai *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Dragon Knight Directive, Bertrand *Dragon of the Shining Sun, Bal Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon "2018" *Dread Shadow Dragon *Drop Arms Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" *Drum Bunker Dragon "2018" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Father" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Drum Bunker Dragon the XIV *Eliminator Warlock, Paydos *Emigurette Dragon *Explosive Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Extreme Sword Dragon *Fang Slade Drum *Fervent Blacksmith, Rechthoek *Fiery Fist Dragon, Burn Pound Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Soul Returner Seikirei *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Sound Speed Sen *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *Fifth Omni Successor, Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Great Emperor, Kaizer Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Sky Emperor, Mugen Drum *Fire Claw Dragon *Fire Rod Dragon *Fire Stone Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Forbidden Edge Dragon *Fourth Crimson Chieftain, Drum *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Gabel Gardragon *Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Dragon, "Assault Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Blast Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Pizza Mode!?" *Gargantua Dragon, "Recover Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Slash Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Sonic Mode" *Giant Flare Dragon *Godly-speed Bal Dragon *Golcrash Dragon *Great Labrys Dragon *Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Guardian Cavalry Dragon, Glittoneah *Gust Charging Dragon *Hammer Mace Dragon *Huntsman, Dogleg *Innocent Sun Deity, Bal Dragon *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Jackknife, "Gewalt" *Jackknife, "Glanzend" *Jackknife, "Neo Gold Ritter" *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Berserker" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife "Jaeger" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon *Jackknife Dragon "2018" *Jackknife Drum *Jamadhar Dragon *Lanze Gal Dragon *Laufen Gardragon *Lone Wing of Thunder Knights, Thunder Halberd *Loving Pudding, Drum *Machaela Sword Dragon *Master Monk, Suzumi (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Meteor Kick Dragon *Mera Glaive Dragon *Meramera Blade Dragon *Mercenary, Braver of Extreme Dragon *Mikado Family's Hooligan, Bal Dragon *Million Rapier Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Ninja Dragon Knight, Hanzo (Dual Card/Katana World) *Orsogoneon of Ten-Heads Chopper *Overturn Arc Dragon, Barlbatzz *Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon *Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Papa Panda *Paramount Neo Dragon, Drum the Maximum Future *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Passing the Baton! Drum Bunker Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Purgatory Knights, Jackknife Dragon (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Rainbow Gem Cavalry Dragon, Marble Taker *Raufen Gardragon *Recovery Warlock, Tohal *Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fallen Wing Dragon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade Dragon *Rhombus the Bravebow *Rising Flare Dragon *Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *Rize Gardragon *Rumored Ruiner, Manicrack *Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Scorching Crimson Battler, Drum *Second Coming of Demon Lord, Batsu *Shadow Shamshir Dragon *Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave *Shine Claymore Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Shining Board Dragon *Sol Armor Dragon *Sorrowful Face Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Spiritbeat Dragon *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Steel Gauntlet Dragon *Style of Impact, Bal Dragon *Successor Dragon, Gaia Link (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Sun's Bond, Bal Dragon *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Burn *Sun Deity's Fragment, Bal Flamme *Sunbeam Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Systemic Dagger "Onca" *Tail Sword Dragon *Takoyaki Loving, Drum *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Thunder Emperor Corps Leader, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz *Thunder Emperor's Chum, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Battle Axe Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Gyral Strikes Drum *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon *Thunder Knights, Motivated Halberd Dragon *Thunder Knights, Rising Flare Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *Thunder Knights Vice Captain, Goldion Halberd *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future *Ultimate Sword Dragon *Undying Dragon Knight Duke, Vlad Dracula *Unique Supremacy Dragon Emperor, Batzz the Infinity *Unyielding Rampage Dragon, Batzz *Veteran Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *We Are Thunder Empire! Delta & Tetra *Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Wrathful Thunder Blade, Batzz *Zweihander Dragon Size 3 *100-Dragon Overseer of Mercenary Band, Anthem the Dual Sword *All-Purpose Mech, CHAOS Tetra *Alps Dragon Knight Lord, Geronimo *Anatta Overshadow Dragon *Armordragon of the Fire Deity, Ame-no-Kagutsuchi *Armordeity, Dynamis *Armordeity, Energeia *Autodeity Conquer Dragon, CHAOS Gear Batzz *Autodeity Dragon, CHAOS Batzz *Battle Skills Diplomat, Diremand *Battlefield Blitz, Brokenline *Behemoth Claymore Dragon *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Bombard Mech, CHAOS Cylinder *Bond Immortalized Dragon, Burn Bond Dragon *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon *Captain of the Cavalry Dragons, Kegale Byde *Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Cavalry Dragon Mech, CHAOS Kegale Byde *Cavalry Dragon of Sorcery, Guldrod *Champion the Sungreat *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Chibi Panda *CHAOS Meraglaive *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword (Dual Card/Katana World) *CHAOS Rising Flare *CHAOS Spirit Beat *CHAOS White Shield *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Damocles Dragon *Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Glory Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Napoleon *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Dragon Lightning Emperor, Ivan *Dragon Lord of Far East, Blade the Emperor *Dragon Knight Prince, Edward the Black *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *Edward the CHAOS *Enforcement Dragon of Purity, Judge Sharutia *Epicenter Cavalry Dragon, Ground Zero *Espada Dragons Officer, Tyrakk *Evil Sword Dragon, Demons Chaos Sword Dragon *Execute Officer, Quadrangle *Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst *Fatal Arms Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Fifth Omni Dragon Mech, CHAOS Dokujun *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Aurora Spiral Alliot *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Blowout Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Ice Spear Merak *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Magical Deity Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Sandstorm Staff Arkaid *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Fierce Deity Tenbu *Fire Deity Cavalry Dragon, Ameno Kaguzuchi *Fire Wall Dragon *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Fist Dragon of Torrid Flames, Olganorls *Flame Dragon Mech, CHAOS Linear *Flame Dragon Officer, Freyhein *Flame Forging Dragon, Suvakurg *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Forging Mech, CHAOS Rectangle *Future Fangs, Barlbatzz Future Cross *Giant Dragon Commander, Diamante *Giant Flame Dragon, Elgaburst *Gigant Sword Dragon *Golden Dragon Knight Lord, Tutankhamun *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Guardian Deity Dragon of Paradise, Avalon *Hand of Autodeity, CHAOS Gao *Head of Explosive Dragon Family, Vumvorl *Heavy Canon Cavalry Dragon, Big Guns *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *Ice Dragon Race Czar, Icicle *Inexhaustible Dragon, Lord of Shadow Dragons *Inferno Armor Dragon *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu *Iron Fortress Dragon *Jackknife "10000" *Jackknife Dragon Stragrite the X *Kazuchika Okada!! *Military Deviser Mech, CHAOS Fanning *Misfiring Mech, CHAOS Globes *Modernized Dragon Deity, Dynamis *Omni Lord Elder, Tenbu *Phalanx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Raging Fire Dragon, Agnagrass *Rapid Master, Crescente *Replenish Mech, CHAOS Pentar *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Skyblue Dragon, Crystal Saber *Special Attack Mech, CHAOS Delta *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon *Super Armordragon, Galvanic Horn Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Super Sun Deity Dragon, Balle Soleil Dios (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Systemic Sword Dragon *The Ideal Invincible Dragon, Bal Dragon *Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon *Turbulent Warlord Dragon, Barlbatzz Dragoroyale *Twin Swords Mech, CHAOS Andorochi *Unruly Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Vortex Demon Lord, Drum *Wind Call Cavalry, Voltex Arms *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus Impact Monsters Size 1 *Tasuku & Jack & Gaito & Abygale, "Gindaco-eating Buddyfight!" Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Weapon Combination!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal-Buster Granbolt!" *Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon, "Balforce Regeneration!" *Bal Dragon, "Double Balverize Blade!" *Bal Dragon, "Gold Bal Shine!" *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, “Extreme Rage Balbarian” *Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" *Fake the Sun, Bal Dragon *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, "Cavalry Dragon Arts, Seven Divine Execute!" *Jackknife, "World Linker!" (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Mera Blade, "Giga Mera Barimera Blaaaaade!!" *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne "Command of the Lightning General!" Size 3 *Avalon, “Benedict Ray” *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Buddyfight "the 3rd anniversary" *Crimson Duo Battler, "Double Crimson Impact!" *Edward the Black, "Battle of Gargantua" *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Category:Beast Universe